<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon Reflects by pointyshades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413389">The Moon Reflects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointyshades/pseuds/pointyshades'>pointyshades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime fic, Hostage Situation, Kidnapping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointyshades/pseuds/pointyshades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The case is as follows: a murder outside the Whirling-in-Rags. A strike that has raised tensions between the stranded lorry drivers and the Union members who run Martinaise. But the murder is not the only crime: the young daughter of a gang magnate has been kidnapped at the same time, meaning Harry Du Bois and Kim Kitsuragi will need to mount an emergency rescue - and not only for the girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon Reflects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys! thanks for reading one of my two big bang pieces!! this was brainstormed in collaboration with valient_muffin, who also did the amazing art that accompanies it! (shown in the text)<br/>hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIM KITSURAGI - “So, officer, what do you think?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant is tapping his foot testily at you. His arms are crossed and the watery sunlight glints off the rims of his glasses. He purses his lips when you hesitate in responding.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - Kim Kitsuragi has been annoyed with you for almost the entire time that you have known him.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - In other words, since about one hour ago.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Medium: Failure] - And just an hour before that, you were wrested from the sweet grip of oblivion with the foul taste of a hangover in your mouth and nearly no memories in your empty skull. Ah, to go back to that. To sleep…never to dream again…</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant shakes his head and looks away from you, clearly frustrated. You’re drifting again.</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - With an effort, you pull yourself back to the moment and survey the scene.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - It’s a gruesome one. A man lies dead on the ground, his brains splattered across the pavement. The back of his skull is cracked and dented in. The wide pool of his blood is smeared across the alleyway.</p><p>YOU - “He’s dead.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You were hoping this might wring some humor out of your partner, but he simply raises his eyebrows at you. “Very astute. Can we please get to the field autopsy now?”</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Failure] - Oh yeah, the *field autopsy*. That’s why you’re standing here with rubber gloves on. And why Kim has his notebook and pen out.</p><p>YOU - “Sure, sure.”</p><p>YOU - You bend down next to the body and begin.</p><p>VISUAL CALCULUS [Medium: Success] - Over the next fifteen minutes you slip into the demeanor of a real cop; there must be some vestige of a brain still in your head, because the police procedures come out of your mouth like habit. You examine every inch of the dead man’s body and relay the details to Kim. At the end of it, Kim has a full ledger page and you have a lot of reeking blood and brain matter on your gloves.</p><p>LOGIC [Formidable: Success] - The man before you was killed by blunt force trauma to the back of the head. The object that hit him was heavy, but not extremely large. Probably a one-handed blow.</p><p>LOGIC - Ostensibly he bled out, but you’re pretty sure he was unconscious before he hit the pavement. There is little to no sign of disturbance in the blood around his extremities.</p><p>VISUAL CALCULUS [Formidable: Success] - There are, however, disturbances in the blood that pools more widely around him. Two sets of footprints, one smaller and one larger.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - Two assailants?</p><p>YOU - You brush your hands together and stand up, your knees creaking beneath you.</p><p>YOU - “Kim, it looks like there were multiple assailants, but the man was killed by only one blow.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant dutifully notes this down.</p><p>YOU - You glance around, taking in the shoddy alleyway. It ends in a rickety fence that provides a barrier between the cobbled street and the mud and grass of the yard beyond. You look up at one wall of the alley; if you could see through brick, you’d be able to peer into your own room from here, up one story and to the left.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “That’s the field autopsy done, then. I can take the body to the morgue later for processing. For now, we should continue with our preliminary interviews.”</p><p>YOU - You nod in agreement.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] - The best place to start would be with the proprietor of the hostel whose wall sheltered a murder. You had a not-too-pleasant run-in with him once already this morning, but now that you have information about the case you can ask more pertinent questions.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - The lieutenant’s gaze lingers on you. After twenty minutes of actually competent field work, he seems like he may be willing to forgive some of your earlier errors. As long as you don’t repeat them, that is.</p><p>YOU - “I think our next move is interviewing Lawrence Garte, the cafeteria manager.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He thinks for a moment before nodding. “Yes-yes, that seems like a good course of action.”</p><p>YOU - “Great. Let’s go in, then - all this blood is starting to reek.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He nods again, and the two of you head inside.</p><p>WHIRLING-IN-RAGS CAFETERIA - The cafeteria is bright and noisy with the casual chatter of a Saturday morning. About half of the tables are occupied and the smell of fresh coffee suffuses the room. Behind the bar, a man with dark hair and a frown on his face struggles with the detached wing of a taxidermied bird.</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Medium: Success] - A Great Skua. One of the more noble birds to soar the skies of Revachol.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - And the one he accused you of breaking. Remember?</p><p>YOU - You wince internally and decide not to address this fact as you speak to Garte.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant steps up behind you, a reassuring presence, but does not speak. You sense that he is ready to step in if there is a problem.</p><p>YOU - “Uh, Mr. Garte?”</p><p>LAWRENCE GARTE - He raises an eyebrow at you, his gaze barely flickering up from the taxidermy bird before him. “Ah,” he says, “It’s you.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - He is not happy to see you.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] - Act with a veneer of professionality and maybe he won’t bring up your prior missteps...again.</p><p>YOU - You clear your throat, thinking it might make you sound more professional.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Easy: Success] - Instead, it makes you sound like you are gargling rocks.</p><p>YOU - “Mr. Garte, we have some questions about the murder that took place outside of your establishment last night.”</p><p>LAWRENCE GARTE - He makes a noncommittal sound.</p><p>YOU - “We were unable to find any identification on the murdered man. Do you know who he was?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You hear Kim flip open his notebook behind you.</p><p>LAWRENCE GARTE - Garte shakes his head. “I’d never seen him before this morning. Not that I looked too closely at the corpse.”</p><p>YOU - “Did you or anyone else hear a disturbance last night?”</p><p>LAWRENCE GARTE - Again he shakes his head. “I wasn’t here, actually. I was at my home, which is not in Martinaise. I’m only here today because the person who usually works this shift called out sick.”</p><p>YOU - Great. You’re not getting anywhere with this. You sigh and glance at Kim.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant stares back at you with a steady gaze.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - It is a gaze that says, *Really? Are you finished with the interview after only two questions?*</p><p>YOU - You turn back around and clear your throat. “Mr. Garte, I have an additional question.”</p><p>LAWRENCE GARTE - “Sure, I suppose you haven’t taken up enough of my time yet.” He smiles sardonically. “What is it?”</p><p>YOU - “Do you know of anyone else we should talk to about this incident? Any...suspicious characters in the area?”</p><p>LAWRENCE GARTE - “Everyone in Martinaise is suspicious. You’re barking up the wrong tree.”</p><p>YOU - You fix him with a long look. It is intended to be intimidating, but from the way Garte fails to start groveling on the floor, it doesn’t seem to have its intended effect.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - In fact, it may have actually made him feel a bit...sorry for you.</p><p>LAWRENCE GARTE - “Fine, fine.” He sighs and starts counting on his fingers. “You could talk to the lorry drivers; they’ve been stuck in that traffic jam for over a week now, and frustrations are building. Alternatively, if you come back here in a few hours, the Union thugs will have set up over there.” He waves one hand at a corner of the cafeteria, where a number of tables sit hemmed in by windows. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they had something to do with it.”</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - Union thugs? They sound threatening.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Success] - A shiver goes down your spine.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Medium: Success] - Do not fear, brother, you can take them.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Failure] - Best to see what specimen of man is before you before making a statement like that. After last night’s bender, the weapon of your body is decidedly dull.</p><p>YOU - “Uh huh. Union thugs. Noted.”</p><p>YOU - You glance at Kim, who has just lifted his pen from his notebook after another prolonged bout of scribbling.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Success] - He got his propensity for note-taking from his old partner. Not in mimicry of his habits, but in order to balance them. The man never took a note in his life, and Kim had to become a repository of facts and findings, able to produce the slightest detail at a moment’s notice.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He notices you staring, and his eyebrows rise slightly.</p><p>YOU - “Did you have any additional questions, Kim?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. “Not at the moment, detective. Mr. Garte, thank you for your time.”</p><p>LAWRENCE GARTE - “No problem, officers.” The sour look on his face could spoil milk. You feel like he did, in fact, consider this conversation a problem.</p><p>YOU - You and Kim step away from the counter.</p><p>YOU - “What do you think about our leads? The lorry drivers and the Union workers?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He frowns and looks down at his notebook. The way his eyebrows draw together leaves a slight notch in the skin of his forehead.</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Trivial: Success] - You want to smooth it out with a thumb, to restore that face to placid beauty.</p><p>YOU - What?</p><p>VOLITION [Trivial: Success] - Kim’s talking, idiot. Pay attention.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “...And the Union workers won’t arrive at the cafeteria until later, so it makes sense. Plus, if tensions are rising, we should check on them as soon as possible. Just in case more violence is going to break out.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant fixes you with a level, dark gaze.</p><p>YOU - You manage to pull your mind away from whatever rabbithole it just went down -</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Easy: Success] - Kim’s beauty. It’s hard not to contemplate. He may not be considered conventionally attractive, but the angles and planes of his face -</p><p>YOU - And you wrench yourself back to the moment.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant raises an eyebrow.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - He noticed your prolonged silence.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Do you need me to repeat the plan of action, officer?”</p><p>YOU - “Uh…”</p><p>AUTHORITY [Easy: Success] - No. Absolutely not. You have everything under control.</p><p>DRAMA [Challenging: Failure] - Lie, sire! Lie between your teeth!</p><p>YOU - “No-o, I remember everything…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant takes a deep breath in.</p><p>DRAMA - It is plain on his face that he does not believe you, my liege. Perhaps you should not have lied between your teeth quite so *literally*.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Easy: Failure] - Your jaw is clenched so hard it’s slightly painful.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I was simply suggesting that we speak with the lorry drivers first. For multiple reasons.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He does not seem inclined to repeat those reasons again. There is a faint air of annoyance behind his words.</p><p>YOU - “Sure, sounds good.”</p><p>YOU - To atone for your inattention, you hold the door open for Kim on your way out.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He appears slightly surprised, but accepts the favor with a nod and a slight smile.</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Trivial: Success] - Outside, the air is like grey smoke painted onto a canvas. Your shoes crunch on fresh-fallen snow as you make your way over to the circle of stalled lorries. Snow drifts and clumps between the vehicles, making it clear that they have been sitting dormant for some time.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Easy: Success] - Ahead of you stands a lone figure. A man, silhouetted against the plain white expanse of his truck. His head is bent and nods slightly, as if to some unheard beat.</p><p>YOU - “Hello there.”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - His head jerks up; he has been startled out of a reverie. For a moment his eyes seem confused, but then his face relaxes as he takes in the two of you.</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Ah, officers. How can I be of help?”</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Medium: Success] - He has the lilting voice of a poet.</p><p>INTERFACING [Medium: Success] - And the rough demeanor of a lorry driver.</p><p>YOU - “You wouldn’t happen to be one of the drivers marooned here because of the traffic circle closure, would you?”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “That I would,” he says. “Name’s Tommy. Tommy Le Homme.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - His voice is tight. Anxiety over being trapped here so long, or something else?</p><p>YOU - “Why *is* everyone trapped here, by the way?”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - He sighs. “There’s a strike. Haven’t you heard them clamoring? We’ve been here for more than a week now.” He pauses, then brightens slightly. “I’ve heard the Wild Pines negotiator and Mr. Claire have been able to talk a bit recently, however. I have hopes they’ll break the strike soon. I’d like to get home to my family.”</p><p>YOU - “You have a family?”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - He nods and his face softens. “Yes, the little ones are at home waiting for me. With my wife, of course. I miss them all dearly - these long hauls can be hard.”</p><p>EMPATHY - His whole attitude changes when he talks about his family. He must love them very much.</p><p>DRAMA [Easy: Success] - However, sire, his attitude toward you is still tense. Might he be hiding something?</p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - You’re going to have to bully it out of him.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - But if you pull rank, he might clam up. Wouldn’t it be better to get on his good side?</p><p>YOU - His good side, for sure. I don’t want to bully a family man.</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - The family man in question looks at you with a faintly questioning stare on his mustached face.</p><p>YOU - “I’m asking around about the murder that took place this morning next to the Whirling-in-Rags. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - His shoulders tense almost imperceptibly.</p><p>EMPATHY [Heroic: Failure] - Upset at the thought of the murder, or upset because he has something to hide about it?</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Sure, I know it happened.” His mouth twists into a frown. “A damn shame.”</p><p>YOU - “Did you know the victim?”</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Easy: Success] - Like clockwork, you hear Kim getting out his notebook to take notes. The pages rustle and his pen begins to scratch across the paper.</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “No, I never saw the man before in my life.”</p><p>YOU - “Did you hear or see anything early this morning?”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - He shrugs and shakes his head. “Afraid not, officer. I was sleeping. I always sleep late after a night of writing.”</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Easy: Success] - Writing! So the man *is* a poet.</p><p>YOU - You choke down the urge to ask about his poetry. “So you don’t have any significant information about the crime?” you press. “The sooner we can solve this thing, the sooner you can get home to your family,” you add.</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - He gives you a weak smile. “I’d love that, officer, but unfortunately there’s no help I can offer you.”</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Godly: Success] - There is a faint clunk from inside the lorry he leans against.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Failure] - Did Tommy just flinch at the sound? You’re not sure.</p><p>YOU - “Mr. Le Homme,” you begin, raising your eyebrows innocuously.</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Please,” he says, “Don’t call me Mister. I’m just a poet and a driver down on his luck. Those titles aren’t for me.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Easy: Success] - Is this a distraction tactic? He’s changing the subject.</p><p>YOU - “Sure, Tommy. Say, was that something falling over inside your lorry there?”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Oh, probably. I can’t promise that my equipment is stacked properly, not with a traffic jam this long. I keep messing around in there.”</p><p>DRAMA [Trivial: Success] - Watch him closely, sire. See how his eye twitches.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Messing around? Aren’t those company goods?”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Well, yes, but…” He shrugs uncomfortably. “I’m not taking anything, officer. Just checking. You never know when things could be stolen behind your back.”</p><p>LOGIC [Challenging: Failure] - Ah, so he’s worried you’re going to catch him stealing.</p><p>YOU - “Don’t worry, Tommy. I’m not a company representative. I’m a cop. And we’re trying to solve a murder here.”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - He continues to look at you doubtfully.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Failure] - Win him over. Convince him you mean him no harm.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - Shoot him…*the Expression*.</p><p>YOU - You don’t pull out your finger guns, but you do shoot Tommy a crinkled grin, your eyes narrowed, your yellowed teeth exposed. A gesture of *good will* and *disco trust*.</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - His expression of fear changes to one of discomfort.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Failure] - That’s a victory, right?</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Was there...anything else you needed?”</p><p>YOU - “Kim?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Mr. Le Homme, have any of the other lorry drivers been acting suspicious? Are there any of them you think we should talk to?”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - He shakes his head, a light smile tugging at his mouth. “Plenty of them are suspicious characters, sure, but none of them are around right now. They found a bar to hole up in, ‘cept for the Paledriver, who wandered off somewhere on her own. She wouldn’t hurt a fly, though. And the rest of them were off partying all last night.”</p><p>YOU - You glance at Kim, indicating with a raise of your eyebrows that you have no more questions.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Thank you for your help.”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - He nods and watches the two of you walk away.</p><p>YOU - “What do you think, Kim?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant frowns. “We should keep him in mind. He was acting cagey about something, and it may not have only been the company theft. Although that is likely the reason.”</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Trivial: Success] - The lieutenant turns his head away from you, and the early morning sunlight breaks through a gap in the clouds to illuminate him for a moment, as if it is his own personal spotlight. Not for the first time, you note the sharp lines of his face; his serious, slightly down-turned mouth; the way his hair peaks slightly in the middle, a cowlick that refuses to be pushed down.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - He is an attractive man, but now is not the time to ruminate on that.</p><p>SHIVERS [Trivial: Success] - The clouds are closing again and the rain is about to start.</p><p>WHIRLING-IN-RAGS - The two of you hurry back over to the Whirling, and you make it through the front door just as the first droplets patter at your heels.</p><p>YOU - “Phew!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant chuckles quietly. He removes his spectacles and rubs at them for a moment, cleaning the rainwater from them.</p><p>YOU - “Made it just in time, huh?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He nods and slides the glasses back onto his face. “A good morning of canvassing, detective,” he comments. “I’m going to drive the body back to Precinct 57, if you have no complaints. Shall we meet back here this evening to interview the Union members?”</p><p>YOU - You nod.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant inclines his head in turn, then exits again through the same doors you just entered.</p><p>YOU - For some reason, you remain frozen where you stand until you hear the grinding noise of the Kineema’s engine starting up. Only then are you able to pull yourself away from the doors and head upstairs to your room.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Trivial: Success] - Somehow, you realize, you miss him already.</p><p>YOU - You have six long hours to pass without Kim, and they tick by desperately slowly. Lying on your disheveled mess of a bed, staring at the ceiling, you allow your thoughts to circle back to the same topic over and over: Kim Kitsuragi.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Failure] - Why do you like him so much?</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] - Why do you care for him so much, so soon?</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - The way his eyes crease ever so slightly when he gives you a small, private smile? The fact that when most of your world has become a blur, he stands sturdy and strong? His gentle backup as you investigate, and his hand on your shoulder when you are unsteady?</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Trivial: Success] - He could be more than a partner to you. You could be more than a partner to him.</p><p>YOU - You drop your head back against your pillow and stare at the ceiling until your vision greys.</p><p>--</p><p>YOU - You are roused from slumber once again by the roar of the Kineema.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Trivial: Success] - Your heart thumps in your chest.</p><p>YOU - You restrain yourself from taking the stairs two at a time on the way down, but it’s a close call.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant is just entering the cafeteria as you descend; he shakes heavy droplets of rain from his coat and again takes his glasses off to clean them. Because of this, he doesn’t see you as you approach.</p><p>YOU - “Kim!”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He jumps perceptibly, slamming his glasses back onto his face. His shoulders only relax when he recognizes you, and his expression quickly reshapes itself into a rueful raised eyebrow.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Ah, detective. I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Trivial: Success] - Don’t mention his poor vision.</p><p>YOU - “Did everything go alright with the coroner?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Khm. As well as it could, I suppose. They’re overworked, so we’re not going to get any new information about the body for at least a week. At which point it will be too late.”</p><p>YOU - “Well, at least we already know the cause of death. Because of the field autopsy.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Right. We’d just better hope we didn’t miss anything.”</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Trivial: Success] - The cafeteria is full of the clinking of plates and glasses. Raucous voices echo off of the ceiling. The environment has totally changed while you were upstairs dozing.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Those must be the Union members, don’t you think?”</p><p>YOU - You follow his gaze to a particularly rowdy party of men who occupy the corner of the cafeteria. </p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - They are swinging beers through the air and laughing amongst themselves. Looks like a party!</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Garte’s frown deepens every time he glances in their direction.</p><p>YOU - Yep. Definitely the Union. You give Kim a nod and say, “Let’s go talk to them.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - As you approach, your senses are assaulted by the smell of cheap beer. And by assaulted, you actually mean blessed. You should snag one of those beers right now and drink it.</p><p>VOLITION [Godly: Success] - You should not do that. Kim is *right there*.</p><p>YOU - Instead, you clear your throat. “Excuse me?”</p><p>THE HARDIE BOYS - Seven sets of eyes snap around to fix on you.</p><p>YOU - “I’m a detective with the RCM. My name is…Harry Du Bois.”</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Failure] - Your own name came to you so sluggishly that for a moment you almost thought you’d forgotten it.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Failure] - But you would never forget your own name, would you?</p><p>YOU - You cough and continue: “And this is my partner, Kim Kitsuragi. We were hoping to ask you a few questions.”</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - A grizzled man wearing a brimmed cap, clearly the leader of the group, steps forward with a sneer on his face. He looks strong enough to snap you like a twig if you question him. “Name’s Titus Hardie, and these are my boys,” he growls. “We aren’t big fans of cops around here.”</p><p>YOU - “We just need to ask you a few questions about the murder this morning.”</p><p>SUGGESTION [Trivial: Success] - Sweeten the pot. Tell them what’s in it for them.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - But there isn’t really anything in it for them.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Formidable: Success] - Then intimidate them.</p><p>YOU - “If you weren’t involved…” You pause menacingly. “Then there shouldn’t be any problem here. We’ll just ask you a few questions and move on.”</p><p>GLEN - A blonde man with fury burning in his eyes stands up at his table. “He’s fuckin’ threatening us, Titus!”</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - “I know that, Glen. Shuddup and sit down.”</p><p>GLEN - Glen thumps back into his chair with an audible snarl.</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - Titus eyes you up and down.</p><p>EMPATHY [Formidable: Success] - He isn’t afraid, but he respects the threat hiding beneath your words. Despite his bravado, he doesn’t want any of his boys to be dragged into something they didn’t have a hand in.</p><p>DRAMA [Medium: Failure] - *If* they truly didn’t have a hand in it, sire. You can’t tell if his attitude is genuine.</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - “Alright, fine. A *few* questions. After all, we got nothin’ to hide, right boys?”</p><p>THE HARDIE BOYS - A shout goes up from behind him. It seems to be mostly assent, although some of the men are grumbling.</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - “Shoot, coppernado.”</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - He is only going to allow you a few questions. Make them good ones.</p><p>RHETORIC [Trivial: Success] - The political atmosphere of the area, maybe. There is a strike happening - could that have caused this killing? What is the relationship between the Union members and the lorry drivers stuck in Martinaise?</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - Or the drug scene. Is there a smuggling ring? Could this have been a gang murder?</p><p>AUTHORITY [Trivial: Success] - Demand that he tell you about the victim. Someone has to have known the man. Who is he connected with?</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant steps up to stand next to you, rather than occupying his normal position about half a pace behind. His shoulder lightly brushes yours as he reaches into his jacket pocket to draw out his notebook and pen. There is still a single drop of rainwater gleaming at the end of one loose strand of hair, and you want to reach out and brush it away, to pat his hair back into place.</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - Did you not hear that you only have time for a few questions? Now is *not* a good moment to be ogling your partner.</p><p>YOU - You drag your gaze away from Kim and fix it on Titus Hardie again. His face is grim beneath the brim of his hat.</p><p>YOU - “It seems like Martinaise is a little volatile right now. The strike, the traffic jam, the murder...Tempers are hot. Is there any faction you know of that would profit by this man’s death?”</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - “No.”</p><p>AUTHORITY [Easy: Success] - A useless answer! He’s covering up! Press him!</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Or...he really doesn’t know.</p><p>YOU - You decide to hedge your bets and go on to the next question. It’s slightly related, anyway.</p><p>YOU - “Alright, what about organized crime? You’re a Union leader, you essentially keep the peace in the neighborhood. Any elements that get on your nerves? Drug-smuggling, human trafficking?”</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - A scowl flashes across Titus’s face.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He doesn’t like the idea of criminal elements operating in his neighborhood. </p><p>REACTION SPEED [Challenging: Success] - But there’s something in his expression, for just a moment, that makes you think you might be onto something. If you can give him a good reason to tell you, he might have some information.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Success] - Play on his discomfort at the idea. He’d want to clear these elements out of Martinaise as much as you do.</p><p>YOU - “Mr. Hardie, if you have any useful information, we might be able to do some cleanup around the neighborhood for you. Nothing invasive, you understand, but the RCM has an interest in minimizing violent crime.”</p><p>SUGGESTION - Good. Get him on the hook.</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - He looks thoughtful, glancing from you to Kim.</p><p>ALAIN - A gruff voice comes from behind him: “Titus, what about the - ”</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - “I *know*, Alain,” he snaps, but there’s no real venom in it. When he turns back to face you, his face is even grimmer than before, and the brim of his cap cuts a harsh line across his eyes.</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - Titus sighs. “Fine. But you didn’t hear it from me.”</p><p>YOU - You and Kim both lean in, almost imperceptibly. You try not to look too eager.</p><p>YOU - “Yes?”</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - Titus’s mouth twists in anger. “Recently some kinda gang moved in here,” he tells you in a low, gravelly voice. “We don’t know who runs it, but it’s got something to do with the bookshop woman.”</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Trivial: Success] - You didn’t pay much attention to it earlier, but there *is* a bookshop next door. You’re pretty sure you saw a woman puttering around outside it while you were performing your field autopsy.</p><p>LOGIC [Godly: Failure] - But why in the world would a bookshop be the center of gang activity?</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - He sees you frown, and he shakes his head. “Listen, I know it sounds weird. But they’re into some shady shit. Drugs maybe. That little girl, Annette, she’s the prize pig of the bunch. The pampered daughter of some big gang lord. They have *way* too much money that they lavish on her for them to be on the up-and-up.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Do you have any proof of that?”</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - Titus fixes him with a glare like metal. “You bet I do. It’s probably the next thing you’re gonna ask, too. I know who the victim was.”</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Success] - You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - “One of the girl’s bodyguards. His first name is Stefan, or at least that’s what we heard her call ‘im - dunno more than that. But if that family trusted him to guard her, you know he was a good fighter. In order to be killed…” He shrugs. “He must have been taken on by someone much stronger than him, or someone who had the element of surprise.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Is there anything else you can tell us about this man?”</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - Titus shakes his head. “Only that he was barely ever away from the girl’s side. He would have sacrificed himself for her. So maybe if she was in danger, that’s why he ended up dead.”</p><p>GLEN - “Good riddance to that fucker,” mutters the blonde behind Titus, and Titus shoots him a glare, but there is affection in his gaze nonetheless.</p><p>TITUS HARDIE - Titus scowls. “That’s all I got though, really. And you didn’t hear it from us. We Hardie boys, we keep order here - but we’re not challengin’ a gang. Good luck with that.” He turns his back; clearly he is done talking to you.</p><p>YOU - You glance at Kim.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks back at you. “This is not good,” he says.</p><p>YOU - “You’re telling me,” you reply.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He flips his notebook shut and sighs deeply. “I suppose we’d better carry on with the preliminary interviews, but this...is not promising. I am not particularly enthusiastic about the two of us going up against widespread gang violence.”</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Success] - His voice is hollow. It rings with past deaths, past crimes that went unstopped. He has seen enough of this already, enough to last a lifetime.</p><p>YOU - Almost without thinking, you reach out and set a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His eyes flash up to meet yours, and for a moment you think he is going to knock your hand away, but then he doesn’t.</p><p>YOU - “We’ll be careful,” you say. “We’ll be smart about this.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - He wasn’t expecting that from you. So far you have proven yourself a bit of a bumbling klutz, so he is surprised and encouraged by your words now.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Encouraged enough that a small smile flits across his face. “We’d better be,” is all he says.</p><p>--</p><p>YOU - By the time you return to the Whirling-in-Rags for the final time that night, you feel drained. Your feet are sore from running around Martinaise, your back hurts from bending over to pick up random objects. And worst of all, you can’t even complain about either of those things to Kim, because it was your own fault for enacting an enthusiastic Jamrock Shuffle about the town.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - You’re *thirsty*, though, and not for a cool glass of water. It’s that familiar thirst, the burning in your gut combined with the throbbing of your head, that sends you downstairs again after you’ve already said goodnight to Kim.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Failure] - Your memory is a muddled mess - you almost forgot your own name earlier today. You shouldn’t be drinking.</p><p>YOU - Your feet shuffle down the stairs as if of their own volition.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Trivial: Success] - The cafeteria is empty.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Failure] - It feels as if something is missing from the back of your mind, but when you reach for the space, you come up with nothing. The emptiness of the room is chilling.</p><p>YOU - You make for the door without a second thought.</p><p>HAND/EYE COORDINATION [Trivial: Success] - Think about wrapping your hands around the cold neck of a bottle. There’s a Frittte down the street. Get there as soon as you can.</p><p>YOU - You stumble outside into a light snow. White covers the ground, but thinly, so that when you lift your shoes off the stones you leave black footprints.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Challenging: Success] - You are not going to make it to the Frittte.</p><p>YOU - What?</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Impossible: Failure] - And then the heavy end of a metal pipe hits your head, and stars explode across your vision.</p><p>YOU - You hit the ground on your hands and knees, but are immediately hauled to your feet again and driven against the wall of the Whirling with a thump.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Heroic: Failure] - You squint, but you can’t make out the face of your assailant. You feel like your eyes are about to pop out of your skull; you can’t focus on anything.</p><p>????? ATTACKER - “I’m not gonna talk long, so listen up, you piece of shit pig.”</p><p>DRAMA [Trivial: Success] - Best pay attention, sire. This sounds serious.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Trivial: Success] - It *feels* serious, too.</p><p>YOU - “Wha- what - ”</p><p>????? ATTACKER - A fist slams into the wall two centimeters from your face. “Shut up and listen to me.”</p><p>YOU - You shut up.</p><p>DRAMA [Trivial: Success] - Good choice, sire. That punch wasn’t kidding.</p><p>????? ATTACKER - “You don’t know what’s going on here. I can see that much. I’m gonna make it simple for you - you need to find the girl. Annette. Her bodyguard was killed and she was kidnapped. Once you find her, you bring her *over the water lock* and we’ll find you in the fishing village. Do *not* bring her to the bookshop, you hear me? *Over the water lock.*”</p><p>YOU - Your mind reels. So this wasn’t just a murder, but a kidnapping?</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Titus said that Annette lived at the bookshop with her mother, that the whole gang operation was based there. If this person doesn’t want you to bring her there, then chances are they’re with another gang and they want to use Annette as leverage.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - Or worse.</p><p>YOU - You clear your throat despite the pressure of the arm that holds you to the wall. “Who killed him?”</p><p>????? ATTACKER - You hear a grunt of frustration. “We don’t know, pig, that’s *your* job.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - The anger in the voice is genuine.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Could it be that this rival gang was planning their own kidnapping, but a rogue element got there first?</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] - Now is not the time to be pondering this; your windpipe is slowly being crushed.</p><p>SUGGESTION [Medium: Failure] - Still, you’re about to open your stupid mouth again, aren’t you?</p><p>YOU - “Wh- why would I do that?” you croak.</p><p>????? ATTACKER - Surprisingly, the question doesn’t seem to anger your attacker. Instead, it sounds like there is a smile in their voice as they reply, “We figured you would need an incentive.”</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Challenging: Success] - Somewhere not far away, in a tiny, dingy room, with a rope around his wrists - an officer wakes up.</p><p>????? ATTACKER - “We have Jean Vicquemare.”</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Trivial: Failure] - For one terrifying moment, you race through the filing cabinets of your own mind and come up blank. </p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Failure] The files are soaked in alcohol; they are heaped on the floor and burning. You do not remember him. You do not remember anything.</p><p>YOU - You blink. No. That’s not true.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Godly: Success] - Because you *do* remember Jean -</p><p>EMPATHY [Godly: Success] - And all at once, it comes rushing back in, a wave of growling syllables and brusque hand movements and concern carved into a face gone prematurely grey.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS - Jean Vicquemare is your *partner*. He is your *coworker*. And, most importantly, he is your *friend*.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS - You cannot lose him.</p><p>YOU - “How?” It’s the only syllable you can force out.</p><p>????? ATTACKER - “We did our research in those three days when you were drinking yourself out of your mind. He showed up just this morning, don’t you know?” </p><p>YOU - Abruptly, you are shoved away; your balance fails you and you hit the dirty snow.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Challenging: Success] - Something hits the ground next to you.</p><p>PERCEPTION - It is small and rectangular.</p><p>YOU - You manage to extend one aching hand and snatch it up. Holding it close to your swimming vision, you can just make out the image:</p><p>JEAN VICQUEMARE’S ID - It is your partner.</p><p>????? ATTACKER - “That’s right, pig. Take a good look.”</p><p>PERCEPTION [Godly: Success] - You look up, but all you can make out of the figure standing over you is that it is tall, slender, and probably male. As you watch, your attacker takes out a cigarette and lights it.</p><p>????? ATTACKER - He takes a deep drag and exhales a plume of smoke before continuing, “You have a day, *gendarme*. Find the girl. Bring her to the fishing village. Or Jean Vicquemare dies.”</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Failure] - Your heart rate is spiking. This is called panic, Harry-boy!</p><p>????? ATTACKER - The smoker walks away, swinging his lead pipe at his side. You’re sure the head of it is covered in your blood. You are unable to move or stop him as he disappears into the darkness of the night.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Success] - And in that dirty, darkened room, Jean strains against his bonds and looks desperately around him.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS - And upstairs, your other partner - your new partner and the one you *might* be unprofessionally crushing on - sleeps peacefully. His clothes are folded neatly and his glasses sit on his nightstand.</p><p>YOU - And you are here in the snow, your blood on the pavement, Jean’s badge in your hand.</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Medium: Success] - The next twenty-four hours spool out before you like a sheet of unmarred paper. There are many ways this can go. Many of them end in blood.</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - You don’t think you will be having that drink after all.</p><p>--</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - It takes two hours of botched investigation the following day before the lieutenant corners you and asks you what’s going on.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - You had to figure this was coming. You’ve been shaky all morning: you dropped a mug of coffee on the floor, you snapped at a woman buying books, and you nearly broke down in tears when Cindy the Skull shouted at you.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - And it’s not the withdrawal that’s making you like this. For once.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Trivial: Success] - You’re afraid of letting Jean down. He is in that windowless room waiting for you, and you don’t know how to get to him.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - If you give Annette up, you’ll be giving a young girl to a rival gang. A deeply immoral and illegal act, with no guarantee that the gang will even free Jean in response.</p><p>LOGIC [Easy: Success] - Not to mention that you would have to *find* her successfully in order to turn her over. Which may not be easy, considering a man was killed in order to expedite her kidnapping. Whoever took her is dedicated.</p><p>EMPATHY - And if you don’t find Annette, or if you give her to her mother at the bookshop or (more rightly still) take her to the precinct for protection, Jean will die.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Success] - Painfully. And alone.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Officer, you’re not even listening to me, are you?”</p><p>YOU - The undercurrent of frustration in his voice snaps you back to the current moment.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant is leaning forward, hovering just at the boundary of your personal space. Despite being slightly shorter than you, he is intimidating: his brows are pulled together and his mouth is set in a sharp line. His hands are folded behind his back.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Look at me.”</p><p>AUTHORITY [Godly: Failure] - Your eyes focus immediately from sheer shame.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant exhales through his nostrils and his frustration seems to ebb slightly. “You know I don’t agree with sharing personal business on the job. But you are *supremely* distracted today. If you tell me what it is, will you be able to focus on the case again?”</p><p>VOLITION [Challenging: Failure] - You can’t keep your mouth shut. Not under this onslaught.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Formidable: Failure] - He is such a better officer than you.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - And you can’t lie to Kim.</p><p>YOU - You take a deep breath and look out across the street.</p><p>PERCEPTION (SIGHT) [Trivial: Success] - You are standing near the Frittte; you stopped in to ask the woman behind the counter if she had seen anything suspicious, but instead you spent your time with your eyes unfocused, staring at the bottles on a shelf and wishing you had been protecting Jean instead of drinking over the weekend.</p><p>PECRCEPTION - There is a bend in the road and you can’t see the bookshop, but you know it’s there, not far. You don’t know who might be inside. </p><p>HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Success] - You don’t know who might be *outside*, for that matter - anyone on the street could belong to either gang.</p><p>YOU - “Kim, we should go somewhere we won’t be overheard.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - One of the lieutenant’s brows arches high over the other. “Alright, if you think that’s necessary.”</p><p>YOU - You nod. “It is.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Before he was frustrated, but now he’s worried. As the two of you cross the frosty cobblestones towards the pond, Kim keeps shooting glances in your direction. He wants desperately to know what’s wrong, but he understands your desire for privacy first, especially if it’s important.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Trivial: Success] - The wooden bench is cold and slightly damp beneath you as the two of you sit down. Before you, the pond forms a circle of glass. The sky is reflected in it, grey and swollen.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant exhales slowly.</p><p>EMPATHY [Easy: Success] - He is giving you space to speak.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Failure] - And like that, the dam breaks.</p><p>YOU - “I was attacked last night, Kim.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He spins to look at you, frowning in alarm. You see his eyes flash over your face, taking in the fresh bruising there.</p><p>EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - He thought you had gotten drunk again and done it to yourself. He now feels very bad for making that assumption.</p><p>YOU - “It was someone from a local gang. Not the one we heard about, though - there’s a rival group either operating in the area or looking to move in. The girl that Titus mentioned, she’s at the center of it. Her bodyguard was killed and she was kidnapped. Now the other gang wants us to find Annette and bring her to them out in the fishing village across the water lock, or they - or they - ”</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] - You trail off, gulping air, as an immense pressure closes around your lungs. It feels like they are being crushed in a vice.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Failure] - You are going to let Jean Vicquemare down.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant is still frowning, but the expression has softened slightly. “Hey,” he says, seeing your distress. Uncomfortably, he moves a gloved hand to your shoulder.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Failure] - You can’t feel his body heat through his glove, but you wish you could.</p><p>YOU - “I...they have…”</p><p>VOLITION [Formidable: Failure] - You can’t say it.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Why did you not inform me of this?”</p><p>YOU - “What?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Why didn’t you tell me you were attacked, detective? Any threat to your wellbeing is relevant to our investigation.”</p><p>YOU - “I…”</p><p>ENDURANCE [Medium: Failure] - Because you are worthless and you shouldn’t have been hurt.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Failure] - You should have fought back.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Failure] - You are a member of the RCM who can’t even take on a single thug.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] - You are nothing, and you will always be nothing.</p><p>YOU - “I...I don’t matter.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Detective.”</p><p>YOU - You drag your eyes up to meet his, expecting hostility, disappointment, frustration.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - Instead you are met with benevolence. A sense of warmth and reassurance. A firm hand on your shoulder to guide you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He is smiling at you.</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Easy: Success] - It is one of the small smiles he has flashed your way in the past, but this time it is not here and gone in an instant - it stays.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry, that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>YOU - “What?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You have an absurd arrest record. You’re known as the Human Can Opener for your ability to get through to suspects. You covered a lot of ground yesterday while suffering from the hangover of a lifetime. You have problems, sure. Everyone does. But I’ve only known you for two days and I can already tell that no matter what you’re dealing with right now, you’re still a good cop. You just have to believe it.”</p><p>VOLITION [Impossible: Failure] - You cannot speak. Your throat closes with the effort it takes not to cry.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant looks away, embarrassed. “Khm. I don’t mean to be excessive. But you were wrong not to tell me of your injury. Your wellbeing *does* matter.”</p><p>YOU - “...Thank you, Kim.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He fixes you with a mock-stern look.</p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - It is nearly impossible to distinguish from his genuinely stern look, except that you’re not quaking in your boots.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Besides, this information is *extremely* relevant to our case. Two rival gangs, and our murder is not a killing, but a kidnapping? We have our work cut out for us.”</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Buoyed by Kim’s reassurance, you finally manage to choke down the pain enough to tell him your last piece of information.</p><p>YOU - “Kim...they took my partner.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What?”</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Challenging: Success] - Jean in the dark. Jean bound and gagged. Jean spitting fury at his captors.</p><p>YOU - “My partner from Precinct 41. Jean Vicquemare. Apparently he came here to check on me yesterday, and he...they caught him. They’re holding him as collateral to make sure we bring them Annette. If we don’t, they’re going to kill him.”</p><p>RHETORIC [Trivial: Success] - Your words drop into the silence like stones into the flat surface of a pond.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant looks grave. “That is very serious.”</p><p>YOU - “Yeah. Yeah, it is.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - After a long pause, he adds, “You know we can’t give them the girl, right?”</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Impossible: Failure] - *That means Jean dies*. He wants to *kill Jean*.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Success] - No, he’s just acting as any reasonable officer would: by following protocol. The paragraph about expectations of self-sacrifice isn’t in the RCM contract for nothing. Your obligation, and Jean’s, is to put the citizens of Revachol first. If that means dying in Martinaise so that an innocent girl isn’t handed over to a gang like some pawn for clout, then Jean will do it without hesitation.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS - He is a better cop than you in that respect.</p><p>YOU - “I know, Kim. I know we can’t. But what else *can* we do?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “We follow protocol. We find Annette today and get her somewhere safe.” He pauses. “It would be reckless and dangerous to launch a two-man assault in hopes of recovering Officer Vicquemare.”</p><p>ENCYCLOPEDIA [Trivial: Success] - Technically, he’s a Satellite-Officer.</p><p>VOLITION [Trivial: Success] - Don’t correct Kim on this now. He’s about to say something big.</p><p>YOU - “But?” you prompt.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His eyes flicker your way and a faint smile crosses his face.</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Trivial: Success] - A cold breeze tugs at the collar of his jacket.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “But...sometimes *reckless and dangerous* is the only option.”</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Trivial: Success] - Your heart takes flight.</p><p>YOU - “Could we call for backup?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He shakes his head. “Martinaise is a nightmare of red tape. If we call this in, especially if it’s related to gang warfare moving in on the area, an appropriate response won’t be determined until Officer Vicquemare is already dead.”</p><p>YOU - “On the other hand, if we go in on our own…”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “No one would expect two RCM officers to try to break into a gang’s operation by themselves.”</p><p>YOU - “We’d have the element of surprise.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “We don’t even know where they are, detective.”</p><p>YOU - You fall silent for a moment.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - That’s true.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Success] - But your attacker, the smoking man - he hangs in your mind like a ghostly afterimage.</p><p>SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium: Success] - You think you could recognize him if you saw him again.</p><p>YOU - “Let’s find Annette first. Then we can try to track down the man who attacked me.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant looks surprised. “You know who he was?”</p><p>YOU - “Not quite. But I think I’d get a *feeling* if I saw him again.” You tap the side of your nose mysteriously.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant sighs. “Sure you would.”</p><p>DRAMA [Trivial: Success] - He is being sarcastic, sire.</p><p>YOU - I know that.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - But there is a hint of exasperated humor behind his words.</p><p>YOU - The two of you sit for a few minutes longer, musing despite the limited time left to you. </p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - You need some plan of action; running around Martinaise looking in every open container isn’t going to get you to Annette and Jean both within a day. This is a small town. Odds are you’ve already met the kidnapper, after the exhaustive interviews you did yesterday.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Heroic: Success] - Knocking on metal. A shifting of small feet. Poetry on the frozen air.</p><p>YOU - “Tommy Le Homme.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What?” The lieutenant glances up from his notebook.</p><p>YOU - “Tommy. The lorry driver. He was hiding something yesterday.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Yes-yes, probably stealing goods from his employer.”</p><p>YOU - “Maybe - but there was a sound from inside his lorry. And he seemed eager to get out of town. Only the traffic jam was keeping him here.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Khm.” The lieutenant is looking at you intensely.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Trivial: Success] - It feels like the wheels are turning in both of your heads simultaneously.</p><p>YOU - “He’s a family man. Who better to take care of a little girl?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “He mentioned a spouse and children. But why would he tear apart another family?”</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Success] - Not all families are better than a life out on the streets.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - And being the daughter of a gang leader, with bodyguards watching your every waking moment and other gangs out to catch you and use you against your family…</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Success] - That’s no childhood at all.</p><p>YOU - “This is going to sound weird, Kim.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Weirder than ‘I’d get a *feeling* if I saw him again’?”</p><p>YOU - “Okay, this is going to sound equivalently weird to that.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Thrilling.”</p><p>YOU - You take a deep breath. “What if Tommy kidnapped Annette to rescue her?”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - A family man who can give her a better family. A life where she isn’t a pawn. Where she has her own room and her own privacy.</p><p>YOU - “She’s the daughter of a gang leader. What freedoms can she possibly have? Maybe Tommy saw that she was unhappy and wanted to do better for her.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant is nodding. “You’ve convinced me of the possibility that Tommy Le Homme is the killer. Shall we pay him a visit?”</p><p>YOU - “I think we should.” You stand and dust off your pants.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Next to you, the lieutenant stands as well. His posture is straight and professional.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - He is backing you up on an endeavor that is both dangerous and unwise, and he’s doing it without any chance for personal gain.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - You have a sudden urge to kiss him.</p><p>DRAMA [Trivial: Success] - Well, that’s one way to confirm your own blossoming feelings, sire.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Success] - Do *not* try to kiss Kim right now. You have work to do.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Detective? What is it?”</p><p>VOLITION - You’re staring.</p><p>YOU - “Oh, nothing,” you stammer.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Easy: Success] - You are not the last one to look away.</p><p>--</p><p>TRAFFIC JAM - Tommy’s lorry is parked just where it was yesterday, but there is no sign of him leaning against it like usual. The circle of trucks around the revolutionary statue is still and quiet, with no one in sight.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Challenging: Failure] - You don’t hear anything, either. It’s like Martinaise is asleep.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant jogs up next to you; you got a bit ahead of him on the last stretch. He puffs out a breath before asking, “Should we try to find him?”</p><p>YOU - “Maybe he’s in his truck?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He offers you a sharp nod and falls in behind you as you walk slowly towards the lorry, your snakeskin boots tapping on the cobblestones.</p><p>PERCEPTION - It is eerily quiet.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Failure] - But that could also be your nerves. Maybe it’s just *quiet*.</p><p>YOU - You walk up to the cab of the lorry, reach out a fist, and knock.</p><p>PERCEPTION (HEARING) [Trivial: Success] - There is a grunt, followed by a cracking noise, from behind you at the same time that the cab door swings open.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - You spin around in time to see the lieutenant staggering to one side, a rivulet of blood running down the side of his face. His glasses are on the ground, crunched beneath the foot of a man standing opposite him, wrench raised for another blow -</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - Tommy Le Homme.</p><p>ANNETTE - “W-what’s going on?” asks a quiet voice from the cab of the truck.</p><p>YOU - You are too busy to respond. Kim is *hurt*. You go into overdrive.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - Tommy is watching both of you, his arms loose, but you are bigger than him, and maybe faster. You can do this.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Kim groans and pulls himself upright. His hands go to his face, noting the lack of glasses, and his expression sets itself into a grim line.</p><p>YOU - “Kim, are you okay?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m fine, detective.” He shuffles sideways, putting himself slightly behind you. “I take it that this is a confession, Mr. Le Homme.”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Leave us alone, officers, and no one has to get hurt. We’re leaving Martinaise and not coming back. She’ll be happier this way.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - So you were right about his motives.</p><p>YOU - “You’re putting more people in danger, Tommy. *Think* about this. You killed someone! We can’t just let you get away with that.”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Sure you can. It’s happened plenty of times before. The RCM turns a blind eye, some killer gets to stay on the loose. Corruption is the same story the world ‘round.”</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Success] - He isn’t wrong. The RCM has its rotten core, like any large organization.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You can’t really think Annette will be happier with you kidnapping her.”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “She’s right there. Why don’t you ask her?”</p><p>ANNETTE - “Um, I don’t want to be involved in this.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “She can go to the Precinct. A safer place will be found for her. One which isn’t in the heart of gang activity, but which also doesn’t involve her living with someone who killed her bodyguard and kidnapped her.”</p><p>YOU - You glance over your shoulder and see Annette’s face, freckled and frowning, peering at you through the half-open door.</p><p>YOU - “Annette, does your family treat you well?”</p><p>ANNETTE - “They protect me.”</p><p>DRAMA [Medium: Success] - She’s telling the truth, but not the whole truth, sire. She lives a half-life here: valued more for her existence than for anything about her.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Formidable: Success] - Tommy notices your distraction and goes to dart forward, but you sidestep him and kick him in the shins. He stumbles, hissing in pain, into Kim, who shoves him away.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Grab Annette,” the lieutenant hisses, leaning into you as Tommy takes a moment to recover. He presses a jumble of sharp edges into your palm. “Take the keys. I can’t see to drive.”</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Formidable: Success] - Without his glasses, his face looks naked, vulnerable.</p><p>YOU - You stuff the keys into your pocket and turn to help Annette down the steps of the lorry, ignoring the sounds of a renewed scuffle behind you. Annette’s hands are shaky in your own, but she doesn’t resist.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - She’s a smart girl. Even if she likes Tommy, she knows that living with a murderer is not a safe place to be.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Fuck!” the lieutenant spits, bumping into you and seizing your sleeve. </p><p>PERCEPTION [Easy: Success] - Behind him, Tommy raises the wrench again, anger hot on his face, and Kim shoves the two of you into a run.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - His grip is tight on your sleeve. “Guide me,” he grits, clearly frustrated by his helplessness. “The Kineema.”</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Challenging: Success] - With Annette’s hand in one of yours and the other half around Kim, you manage to run out of the traffic circle and across the street to where the Kineema is parked.</p><p>HAND/EYE COORDINATION [Challenging: Success] - Through sheer luck, you fumble the correct key out of the bunch and turn it in the door, wrenching it open and letting Annette and Kim leap inside. Then you slide into the front seat yourself and slam the door just as Tommy rushes up behind you.</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Let her go! I’m trying to help her! The RCM won’t take care of her like I will!”</p><p>INTERFACING [Medium: Failure] - You get the keys into the ignition and then balk. When was the last time you drove a motor carriage? The edges of your memories are still blurry, and it feels like you consumed so much alcohol on your bender that it might still be inhibiting your abilities.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - That’s not possible. You’re just scared.</p><p>YOU - Yes, okay, that too.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “*Drive*, Harry!”</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - “Stop!”</p><p>PERCEPTION [Trivial: Success] - There is a crunching sound as Tommy’s wrench makes contact with the window, and Kim flinches.</p><p>YOU - You twist the key and the Kineema squeals to life. You can feel it vibrating beneath you like a beast on the end of a chain, ready to be let loose.</p><p>INTERFACING [Trivial: Success] - You barely remember to undo the parking break before you slam your foot down on the gas pedal.</p><p>TOMMY LE HOMME - You hear another furious shout from outside the motor carriage, as the thwarted poet attempts to hit your window again with his wrench, but Tommy is too slow - you are already away.</p><p>INTERFACING - The Kineema bumps over the cobblestones as you wheel it into a wide turn. You’re not quite sure where to go, but you’re getting away from Tommy, and that’s what matters. There is no way for him to catch up with you now.</p><p>YOU - Now that you have a moment, you heave a huge sigh of relief and glance in the mirror. </p><p>PERCEPTION [Trivial: Success] - There is only one seat in the front of the motor carriage, so Kim and Annette are squished together in the back. Annette has her head ducked and her hands folded in her lap, while Kim is dabbing at the blood on his temple with a handkerchief and wincing.</p><p>YOU - “Are you both alright?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “I’m fine, detective.” He pauses, and you can hear the reluctance in his voice when he says, “Thanks for driving.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - He hates being helpless like this, especially when it comes to his Kineema.</p><p>YOU - “No problem, Kim. Annette, how about you?”</p><p>ANNETTE - She looks up, startled. “Oh, I’m fine.”</p><p>YOU - “I know a lot has been happening.” </p><p>EMPATHY - You pause before continuing. You’re afraid of spooking her, but she seems like a smart girl and you need all the facts in order to make an informed decision.</p><p>YOU - “Annette, did Tommy kill your bodyguard?”</p><p>ANNETTE - She pales. Her freckles stand out against her skin. “Yes,” she admits in a small voice.</p><p>YOU - “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You’re safe now,” Kim adds.</p><p>YOU - “We’re obligated to take you back to the Precinct after something like this. Is that okay with you? Will your family be upset?”</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - At the mention of her family, she flinches slightly.</p><p>ANNETTE - Her voice even smaller, she says, “They’ll be upset not to have me under their control.”</p><p>YOU - You can’t help it; a surge of protective anger rises within you. “Is that all?” you demand. “They won’t miss you?”</p><p>INTERFACING [Trivial: Success] - You swing your focus back to the road as you exit Martinaise. Instinctually, you’ve been heading for Precinct 41, and Kim hasn’t stopped you.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Failure] - You don’t know if that’s because he agrees on your destination, or because he can’t see the road.</p><p>ANNETTE - You hear the rustle of Annette’s coat as she shrugs. “They don’t hurt me, but I don’t think they really care about me. I’m...important because I’m blood. If I’m hurt, it shows weakness in the family.”</p><p>YOU - “Annette, I don’t want to put pressure on you to decide now, but it sounds like you wouldn’t be too upset by spending some time away from your family, in the RCM’s custody?”</p><p>ANNETTE - “I think I could manage that.” In the rear view mirror, you see a tiny smile cross her face. “Anyway, I understand that it’s necessary, officer.”</p><p>YOU - “Call me Harry,” you tell her, and her smile broadens.</p><p>--</p><p>YOU - Once you arrive at the Precinct, you escort Annette inside and explain the situation while Kim rummages through his toolbox for a spare pair of glasses. You tell the officers inside that Tommy Le Homme is the killer, and they agree to send some people to pick him up. No one asks about Jean, which you are grateful for, and they swallow your explanation that you just need to go back to Martinaise to pick up your stuff, and you’ll be back in the morning.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - When you hand Annette over to Judit, she looks up at you with big, teary eyes, but doesn’t speak. There is more to be untangled here - much more.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Trivial: Success] - But before you can help Annette, you have to save Jean.</p><p>COMPOSURE [Medium: Success] - You manage to keep a calm exterior as you cross the parking lot towards the Kineema, but your heart thuds against your ribs as you realize that the light is beginning to fade out of the sky.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Trivial: Success] - Jean doesn’t have much time.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Trivial: Success] - As you approach the motor carriage, you see Kim leaning against its side. </p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He has bandaged the cut on the side of his head and is wearing a new pair of glasses, thicker and clumsier than the others, but with similar round frames. He gives you a faint smile as you approach.</p><p>YOU - “How are you holding up?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He sighs and pushes himself upright. “I don’t think I have a concussion. Normally I’d check myself in to the lazareth, but, well. We have more work to do.”</p><p>YOU - “You don’t have to do this, Kim - ”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He shakes his head, cutting you off. “I’m not letting you go in there alone. And you *would* go in there alone, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>DRAMA [Trivial: Success] - He’ll know if you lie, sire.</p><p>YOU - “...Yes. But you - ”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He smiles again, so quickly it’s like a flashbulb. “Don’t try to talk me out of it, Harry. I’m coming.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - He’s calling you *Harry* now.</p><p>YOU - “Okay. Then let’s head out.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant nods and holds out his hand.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Failure] - Is he going for an Ace’s Low? But you didn’t do an Ace’s High…</p><p>YOU - You pause, considering whether or not to slap his hand, but are brought out of your thoughts when he clears his throat.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “The keys, detective.”</p><p>LOGIC - Oh.</p><p>YOU - Chagrined, you hand them over.</p><p>INTERFACING [Trivial: Success] - But it was *fun* driving the Kineema!</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - You’d better savor the feeling, because that’s the only chance you’re going to get.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant moves to open the door of the Kineema, and you climb in the back, chagrined and relieved of your temporary place in the driver’s seat. Once you’re settled, Kim gets in the front and closes the door, glancing at you once over his shoulder before he starts the engine.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Trivial: Success] - Was that a wink?!</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - Before you can ask, Kim puts the Kineema in gear and pulls out of the parking lot.</p><p>REACTION SPEED - Just so you know, though, that was definitely a wink.</p><p>--</p><p>PERCEPTION [Easy: Success] - By the time you arrive back in Martinaise, it is dark outside. You park some distance away from the Whirling-in-Rags, just to be safe. There is no sign of Tommy Le Homme as you walk towards the cafeteria.</p><p>YOU - “Be careful, Kim.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You don’t have to tell me twice. I’m not looking to get hit with another wrench tonight.”</p><p>PERCEPTION - Your feet tap quietly on the ground as you walk. The night wraps around you with shadowy arms.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Do you really think you’ll be able to identify your attacker?”</p><p>YOU - “I hope so.”</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Medium: Failure] - A shadowy figure and a vague demeanor - that’s all you have to go on.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “And where are we looking for him?”</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - You open your mouth to respond, but cut off the words as the door to the Whirling swings open ahead of you, a pane of yellow light slanting across the ground. A slender shape steps out, a lit cigarette already in hand, the red tip dancing in the darkness.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Challenging: Success] - It’s him. The smoker in the dark.</p><p>YOU - You put your hand out, stopping Kim with your fingers spread against his chest.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What is it?” he asks in a low voice.</p><p>YOU - “It’s him.” You can’t keep a faint, incredulous laugh out of your voice: “What are the odds, Kim? It’s actually him. That’s the man that attacked me.”</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Success] - Smoke billows around him as he strides down the street, the lines of his clothing straight and elegant.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - He is walking southwest, toward the fishing village.</p><p>YOU - Perfect.</p><p>YOU - “Kim, let’s follow him.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant nods.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Formidable: Success] - The two of you wait until the smoker is almost out of sight, then move forward, trying to be unobtrusive and quiet as you walk down the empty street. Either you are stealthier than you thought, or the smoker is unworried about his surroundings, because he does not turn around and spot you, not even when you cross the water lock and you’re sure that the ringing of your footsteps on metal will be heard.</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Easy: Success] - The moon reflects off the sea ice on this side of the canal; it seems a colder and more alien landscape. Ahead of you, the figure of the smoker can be easily picked out.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Can you see him?” the lieutenant asks quietly.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - He’s been holding off asking because he doesn’t want you to think he’s incompetent.</p><p>LOGIC [Trivial: Success] - His spare pair of glasses must not be as good as his usual ones.</p><p>YOU - “Yeah, he just went into one of the buildings in the fishing village. He went in through the back door - it didn’t seem locked. I didn’t see anyone let him in, but there’s a light on inside.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Hmm. So that could be his dwelling, or where they are holding Officer Vicquemare.”</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - Considering how late it is, your money is on the latter. Surely they’d want all hands on deck awaiting your arrival with Annette.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - Or awaiting the disposal of Jean.</p><p>YOU - “We have to assume it’s where they’re holding Jean. It’s our only lead.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant nods. “Lead the way, then.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - He trusts you. The thought makes your heart begin to melt even as you step forward across the freezing ground.</p><p>VISUAL CALCULUS [Medium: Success] - There are only two visible entrances into what is less a house and more of a hut on the edge of the water. The front door has a single lamp burning beside it, while the back door, through which the smoker entered, is not illuminated. You can see light seeping out from a single window, between gaps in the curtains. Try as you might, however, you can’t make out anything else inside.</p><p>YOU - You and Kim stop beside the building.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant draws his gun; moonlight reflects off the barrel. He looks across the doorway at you.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “How are we going in, detective? Aggressively, or stealthily?”</p><p>YOU - You grimace. “I don’t see how there’s much chance for stealth when there are probably only a couple rooms in this place.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “True, but if they have weapons, an aggressive entry is much riskier.”</p><p>YOU - You draw your own gun. </p><p>INTERFACING [Medium: Failure] - Its weight feels unfamiliar in your hand; your bender has again torn holes in your memory. You can’t recall the last time you fired this, but you know from the marks in your ledger that you have. Too many times.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - An aggressive entry has a higher likelihood of success, but also a higher risk. Either you will have control of the room at once, or you will be shot.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Success] - A quiet entry is less likely to be successful, but you also might not be shot outright if it goes wrong. Besides, there’s always a chance to shift into more aggressive tactics if necessary.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Medium: Success] - Either way, if you are caught, one wrong move may give the gang a chance to neutralize Jean, especially if he isn’t in this building.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - You can’t think any longer. You have to move.</p><p>YOU - You look sideways at Kim. “We don’t have much time. Aggressive is the only technique we’ve got.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - His mouth tightens slightly; it’s not the answer he was hoping for, but it *is* the one he was expecting.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Alright. On the count of three, then?”</p><p>YOU - You place one hand on the knob of the door.</p><p>YOU - “One…”</p><p>YOU - “Two…”</p><p>YOU - “*Three*.”</p><p>PERCEPTION [Formidable: Success] - The door slams against the wall as you fling it open and burst into the room, trying to take in the entire scene at once. There are two people standing against a wall, looking out the window towards the fishing village, and one in the center of the room, tied to a chair.</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Trivial: Success] - It’s *Jean*.</p><p>YOU - “Freeze and put your hands up!” The smoker is staring at you in shock; you point your gun at him, hoping Kim is covering the other gang member.</p><p>GANG MEMBER - “Oh, fuck you,” snaps the woman standing beside the smoker. She moves a hand as if reaching for a weapon, and your pulse leaps.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Don’t.” Kim levels his gun at her.</p><p>GANG MEMBER - “You piece of shit pigs. How did you even find us?” Despite the harshness of her language, though, she doesn’t continue her movement.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - The smoker looks nervous. It’s clear that *he* has realized how you found them. If he makes it out of this alive, he is in for some *serious* disciplinary action.</p><p>YOU - “Kim, keep them covered,” you say, lowering your gun slightly as you move toward the center of the room.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He nods, his face grimly set.</p><p>YOU - You extend a hand toward Jean, who is slumped over, his head hanging down.</p><p>HALF LIGHT [Medium: Failure] - *Please be alright*, you think, *Please be alright please be alright* -</p><p>YOU - Your hand touches his shoulder, and he makes a muffled sound.</p><p>JEAN VICQUEMARE - “...Fuck you want this time,” he rasps vaguely.</p><p>YOU - You can’t help the grin that breaks out across your face.</p><p>YOU - “Jean,” you say, already beginning to untie his bonds, “It’s me.”</p><p>JEAN VICQUEMARE - He struggles to lift his head, but it’s clear that he’s been beaten and is having a hard time focusing. “Shitkid?” he asks in confusion.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - The derisive moniker has never made such warmth blossom in your chest as it does now.</p><p>HAND/EYE COORDINATION [Formidable: Success] - You fumble slightly with the ropes, but manage to get the tight knots undone. The rope falls loosely to the ground in a heap.</p><p>LOGIC [Medium: Success] - He’s barely conscious; you won’t be able to keep a gun pointed at the gang members *and* carry Jean outside. </p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Failure] - Especially since your muscles are weakened by disuse and Jean is dense from *actually having muscles*.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Medium: Success] - You heave Jean halfway over your shoulder and manage to stand, despite your knees crying out in pain.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant, still covering the two gang members, glances sideways at you for a moment - and things go south.</p><p>REACTION SPEED [Medium: Failure] - With Jean on your shoulders you are too slow to stop the smoker, who barrels directly toward you with his hands outstretched. Kim’s gun swings to cover him, but the smoker makes contact with you before Kim can fire, and by then the two of you are too mixed up for a safe shot.</p><p>GANG MEMBER - The woman takes advantage of Kim’s distraction, however, to yank a knife from her coat and lunge.</p><p>YOU - You hit the floor on your back and Jean rolls away to one side. The smoker is on top of you, his hands wrapped around your throat, beginning to squeeze.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] - The pain is immense, and grey begins to crawl into the edges of your vision almost immediately.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Formidable: Failure] - Struggle.</p><p>YOU - You make a choking sound and attempt to swing upward, but your first thuds ineffectually against the smoker’s side. He winces, but does not stop squeezing.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Challenging: Failure] - Your neck is being crushed between the jaws of a beast. You have no air.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Godly: Failure] - You hear thumping and shouting from your side, but cannot turn your head to see Kim.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Heroic: Failure] - Struggle.</p><p>YOU - This time you bring up a knee, but the distance is too short between you and your attacker, and you can’t get enough force into it.</p><p>THE SMOKER IN THE DARK - “Stop struggling and *die*, gendarme,” hisses the man above you between his teeth. His hair, long on one side, falls into his eyes.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - If he wasn’t trying to kill you, he would be attractive.</p><p>VOLITION [Medium: Failure] - Your brain is beginning to lose its grip due to lack of oxygen. You have no energy left to fight this.</p><p>ENDURANCE [Heroic: Success] - Hang on.</p><p>YOU - Your body is still faintly struggling without your orders, while you focus merely on staying conscious. The sound from around you has ebbed, to be replaced with a roaring in your ears. Even the smoker’s face fades out of your awareness.</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE [Trivial: Success] - A great white abyss reaching up to grab you. Hands on your ankle, on your shoulders. She’s here for you, Harry.</p><p>??????? ??? - “Harry.”</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - She waits for you, has always waited for you, since you drove her out of your life. There is nothing good for you out there. You are rotten to the core, and like this - at her behest, having finally given everything you have to give - is the only way you can be with her.</p><p>??? ??????? - “Come on.”</p><p>INLAND EMPIRE - Hands are reaching out for you, gentle and soft. They will hold you close and never let you go.</p><p>ANCIENT REPTILIAN BRAIN - That sweet, sweet nothingness, baby.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry!”</p><p>YOU - Your eyes open.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] - You become aware that you are wheezing. Your throat is on fire. Your eyes water.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant is leaning over you. There is blood on his face, but you can’t tell if it’s his own. He has both hands on your shoulders.</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - His face is wrenched into an expression of panic you’ve never seen on him before.</p><p>PAIN THRESHOLD [Medium: Failure] - You try to say something, but manage only a cough.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Detective, are you alright?”</p><p>YOU - Weakly, you nod.</p><p>PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - Despite the pain in your throat, being able to breathe is bringing sensation back to the rest of your body. Kim helps you to sit up, propping your back against the wall.</p><p>PERCEPTION [Medium: Success] - The room is a mess. The smoker has been tied in the rope that was previously used to hold Jean, and is unconscious, sporting a purpling lump on one temple.</p><p>PERCEPTION - The other gang member is lying in a bloody heap.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - The lieutenant follows your gaze and grimaces. “I had to shoot her. It was regrettable.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - You can feel his hands trembling on your shoulders. Killing is not an action he takes lightly. If he shot to kill, it must have truly been necessary.</p><p>YOU - “Where’s Jean?” you croak.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Outside getting some air. He managed to rouse himself toward the end of the commotion. He’s heavily concussed and dehydrated, but he’ll be alright.”</p><p>ESPRIT DE CORPS [Trivial: Success] - Relief explodes in your chest: you did it.</p><p>YOU - “Are you okay, Kim?” Still hazy with lack of oxygen, you reach out and touch the blood on his face.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He stiffens slightly under your touch, his eyes fixed on yours. “Yes, it isn’t my blood,” he says.</p><p>YOU - “Good,” you say.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - A moment stretches between the two of you, borne by your gaze and by the danger you just survived.</p><p>YOU - “Kim...did you save me?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - He looks away. “I hit your attacker with a chair,” he admits. “It wasn’t a particularly elegant rescue.”</p><p>AUTHORITY [Medium: Success] - Are you kidding? That’s *badass*. Kim fought off his own attacker, shot her, and then knocked out the smoker with a chair to the head. He is a *legend*.</p><p>EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - Not by his reckoning, though. He figures he was just doing his job, and he could have done it in a better way.</p><p>YOU - “Kim...thank you.”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “Of course, I - ”</p><p>YOU - “You didn’t have to come here with me. You didn’t have to put yourself in danger to rescue Jean - and then me. I don’t know how to thank you.”</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - He is disheveled and bloody and looks just as *devastatingly cool* as always.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “It’s alright, Harry, I…”</p><p>YOU - You kiss him.</p><p>ELECTROCHEMISTRY - He freezes in shock for just an instant before he is kissing you back, his hands winding into the hair at your jaw, pressing you back against the wall. It is desperate and hungry and brief before he pulls away to look at you with wide eyes.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “You…I didn’t know…”</p><p>YOU - “Neither did I, not for sure,” you admit, and you both laugh.</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “We should leave before anyone else shows up.”</p><p>YOU - “Agreed.”</p><p>EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] - This time the look that passes between you is taut not with tension, but with hope.</p><p>YOU - “And Kim...can we continue this conversation later?”</p><p>KIM KITSURAGI - “What do you think, detective?” he asks with a wry smile.</p><p>CONCEPTUALIZATION [Trivial: Success] - As he bends over to help you stand, the light bulb hanging from the ceiling flares light around his head in a perfect halo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>